Recess: Surviving High School
by sonnii
Summary: Watch the Recess Gang deal with crushes, seducing Ashley's and a ton of homework and detentions.Tinelli aka. TJ&Spinelli coz I love that couple! WARNING: CONTAINS AN EVIL RANDALL WEEMS! Rated T just because. I accept anonymous reviews. First fanfic.
1. Chapter1: Changes throughout the years

Hi everybody, Recess used to be one of my favourite shows to watch when I was young. Sadly they stopped showing amazing shows like Recess and instead fill up Disney with stuff like Hannah Montana which I don't find amazing at all. Then I thought: "What would it be like in high school for the Recess kids? Would they stick together? Will they fall apart? Will their friendships grow stronger? Any Couples? And that got me thinking... Why don't I just write a FanFiction? So here I am with my first Recess FanFic. Hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own the magnificent wonder that is Recess. I don't own anything else you might recognize in this story (such as music, etc...) But I do own the laptop I am writing this story on!

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriing! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriing!_

Spinelli slammed the alarm clock down and sat up on her bed. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she stood up and walked to the bathroom to carry out her daily bathroom routine. About ten minutes have passed and she comes out of the bathroom, properly awake. She walks over to her closet and grabs a pair of black jeans and a red top with the words "Watcha lookin' at!" printed on it. After putting them on, Spinelli walks over to the mirror and starts brushing her hair. Moving the bangs out of her eyes, she spots a zit just above her right eyebrow. She quickly puts the bangs in front, sweeping them to the right, making sure that the zit is completely covered.

After that little encounter, she proceeds to stuff her books messily into her schoolbag, grabbing the math homework to do on the way to school – maybe she could copy off Gretchen? No, Gretch would say no to that. _Obviously._ But maybe TJ would let her copy – that's _if _he had done the math homework himself.

"Ashley, hurry up – TJ has been waiting outside for the past 6 minutes!" Flo Spinelli shouted from the bottom of the stairs to her daughter.

Spinelli inwardly cringed at the use of her first name – she _still _despised the name – and rolled her eyes but nevertheless quickened her pace. Jumping the last four steps, she grabbed a cereal bar, bid her mom and her two brothers (Joey and Vito) goodbye, grabbed a spare set of keys and headed out.

"Finally Spin, what took you so long?" Her best friend TJ Detweiler greeted jokingly.

Ah, TJ, ever the jokester. He hasn't changed much, she thought. Still wore the red baseball cap though. Standing at 5'9", He was in every way what you would call "attractive". His hair was a chestnut brown colour that hung sexily over his striking green eyes. His jaw was chiselled and his biceps were defined. He was wearing a wife beater with a green jacket over it. He wore dark jeans and he wore black converses. He stood at 5"9'. Although Spinelli would _never _admit this out loud, she thought he looked rather hot. She shook the thought out of her mind and addressed her best friend.

"I'm not late – you're just too early!"

"Yeah well some people might _not _want to get detention for the second time this week for being late!"

"Eh, nothing I'm not used to." Spinelli shrugged the matter off.

TJ chuckled at his best friend. Spinelli then spoke up. "So, umm, speaking of the math homework Mr Whatshisface gave us a couple of days ago, can I copy off you?"

"We weren't talking about the math homework," TJ replied confused.

"Yeah well, now we are. So, can I copy? Please?" She said stretching out the 'please.'

"Sure – if we get there in time!"

"Oh will you stop being such a priss! I can copy it on the way."

Reaching into his bag he said "I am not a priss! And here –"He handed her the homework. "-knock yourself out."

"Thanks," Spinelli replied, snatching the paper from his hand and started hurriedly copying the answers. TJ chuckled at his best friend's antics and thought about the changes. She hadn't changed much personality-wise. She was still the wrestle-loving, rebel back in fourth grade; no doubt about that! She still had the ability to pick locks, still despised the name Ashley – even though they were now in their sophomore year of high school.

However, she changed quite a bit – no quite a _lot _– appearance-wise. Over the years, Spinelli had to accept the facts that she was in fact, a girl. And people had come to see that too – especially once high school started. Her thick, raven brown hair had grown down to elbow length. And she has curves – in all the right places. She had grown quite a lot too, standing at an average 5'6". Her olive complexion didn't need any make up – and her dark, chocolate eyes; he could just get lost in them and not know how long for. That was the effect she had on him. She is a real beauty – except she didn't see it.

She didn't care what anyone else thought about her, she was funny _and _smart (when she wanted to be, that is). Those were a few of the things TJ really liked – no, _loved _about her. Yes, he Theodore Jasper Detweiler had a crush on his best friend Ashley Spinelli. But it wasn't like she felt the same way. He didn't have time to brood about it though, as Spinelli shoved the math homework in face.

"Here. Thanks for letting me copy," She smiled at him, took the baseball cap off of his head and placed the cap on her own head. TJ was used to this and he didn't stop her (not even once), because he thought she looked cute. "Now come on, or we're gonna be late."

"I thought you didn't care," TJ pondered out loud.

"Well, whilst I was copying and you were daydreaming about God knows what; 10 minutes have gone by,"

"WHAT? Come on Spin, we gotta go," TJ exclaimed, his face reddening a little. Grabbing her hand, they ran towards Third Street High School, hoping to be there in time for registration. Well, at least they were trying.

At lunch met up with their friends Gretchen Grundler, Vince LaSalle, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswold. They were still the tight-knit group they were in fourth grade; they just didn't see each other in school as much. They did make up the time after school and in the weekends.

Gretchen Grunder had changed quite a bit. Her tall and slender figure was quite different to Spinelli's and it definitely wasn't the same as The Ashley's skeleton-like 'figures.' At 5'8", her long legs proved quite useful for running so she and Spinelli joined the school's track team. Her auburn hair had grown too, up to just past her shoulder blades. She had also ditched the big glasses – using contacts. He was still the same educational person though, always looking for something to experiment on and always looking for some way to get extra credit. Who could blame her though? After all, she did want to be accepted into her dream college, MIT.

Vince LaSalle was the complete opposite Gretchen. It was a wonder they were friends at all – considering how much they disagree with each other. Vince LaSalle; captain of the basketball team, player with the ladies. His tall, dark physique was very popular with the ladies. And right now, he was making out with his wonder of a girlfriend – except it looked like as if he was chewing her face off. It was rather amusing and revolting at the same time. Her name was Claire: or was it Chris? Whatever her name was, they knew she wasn't going to last for more than a week or two.

Mikey Blumberg. Now where to start. Before high school started, Mikey had lost a lot of weight, and he still was the guy that everybody counted as a brother. His kind and forgiving ways probably made him one of the easiest people in the school to talk to. He joined the drama club in his freshman year of high school and that gave him quite a bit of extra credit. His spectacular singing voice got him to be lead of the schools Christmas and spring pantomime.

Last but not least, Gus Griswold. Gus had probably changed the most – both personality _and_ appearances. Taking after his father, Gus had grown to be the tallest of them all, at a staggering 6'4". He, like Gretchen, had opted for contacts instead of his squared glasses that _always _broke no matter how many times he 'fixed' them. He had been a brave guy and took a stand to the bullies, leading him to have a few minutes of fame back in middle school. Mind you, that didn't last long; his ego got the better of him and he ditched his friends, hung out with the 'cool' kids and even got his first kiss. He soon came crawling back to his friends in despair and begging for forgiveness (they soon forgave him – in their own time).

At lunch, they continued their usual banter of telling jokes, complaining about homework and teachers. When the bell rang, the gang stood up, bid their farewells to each other and quickly left among other students, not wanting to miss their next lesson, leaving the cafeteria deserted.


	2. Chapter2: The Ashley's

Hey everyone. First of all I'd just like to say I am sooooo sorry for not updating for the past couple of days. School just started for me on Monday – year 10 is kinda annoying! Lol. Second of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, so thanks! I did get a few pointers so I will use those – thanks to anonymous for letting me know! Anyways, do you guys watch EastEnders? Do you think Michaels revenge plan will work? Do you think Whitney will fall for Tyler or Fatboy? And what about Darren? Will he get caught stealing money from the car lot?

Thanks to roguelover321, chickflick737, scorpiogrl576, XXxlovebreaksthebrokenxXX, Big Cliffie Meanie1, update and anonymous person who hasn't put in a name for reviewing – you guys are awesome!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Only in my dreams do I own Recess. Sadly, this is reality and therefore, I do not own Recess.

* * *

><p>In their English class, Mr Grahams drowned on monotone about Shakespeare and the characters and blah. TJ sat there, not paying attention by playing with his pencil and doodling absentmindedly on his sheet of paper where he was supposed to be taking notes. His eyes darted around the room out of sheer boredom. On the first row, he saw Gretchen scribbling furiously on her <em>third<em> piece of paper.

On the fourth row, he saw Spinelli fast asleep, using her English textbook as a pillow. She always does this whenever they have English (she says that if she is subjected to Mr Graham's toneless voice, it could very well damage her ears. Actually, in reality, TJ knew that she is really catching up on her sleep because she spent the previous night watching wrestling until midnight). He smirked – it was funny how Mr Grahams doesn't even bother giving her detention for it because it's such a regular thing for her to go to sleep during his lessons. Mr Grahams probably doesn't even care though; she always manages to pull off with at least a C in her exams.

He looked at her, how incredibly peaceful she looked. And at how effortlessly beautiful she always managed to look – no make-up, no heated appliances used on her hair; just natural. It was amazing – how she didn't give a toss about the way she looked; how she didn't care what anyone thought about her; her smile and how cheeky it is when she takes his hat off his head and places it upon hers; her eyes and how they twinkle when she's happy; her laugh – like music to his ears; when she calls him Theodore, just to tease him, just to see him annoyed for a split second, just so she can have his full attention even though she always did have his attention. _Always_.

She takes whatever life throws in her direction and she takes it with pride and with confidence. She was a live-in-the-moment type of person. It was one of the many things he rarely found in someone. It was refreshing.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiinng!_

The school bell shook him out of his thoughts and he hurriedly stuffed his pen and his English textbook inside his bag. He saw Spinelli stretch, and shake the sleep out of her. He walked over to her and leaned casually on her desk.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied, yawning. Gretchen made her way over to them, with an annoyed expression clearly evident on her face.

"Really Spinelli, I can't believe you," she said half-amused, half annoyed." – staying up until midnight to watch wrestling. _Wrestling!_ And I bet you didn't even do your trig homework."

Spinelli rolled her eyes as she chucked her textbook inside her bag – she didn't even bother taking a pen out as she had already planned to sleep during the lesson. "Chill Gretch, I did do the homework so you have absolutely nothing to worry about," she assured her studious friend as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"When? This morning?" TJ asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yep," she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do your trig homework in the space of ten minutes in the morning. And in her case, it probably was. If it wasn't for Gretchen's tutoring before finals, Spinelli would have to go to summer school, and TJ was pretty sure she did _not_ want to do that.

TJ chuckled at his best friend's antics whilst Gretchen merely rolled her eyes and told them to hurry up before they would be late to math. _Like I want to be in time for that, _Spinelli thought.

* * *

><p>After school, the gang met up in Kelso's. Kelso's is the teen hotspot – every teen goes there. Whether you're going to buy a smoothie, or chill out with your friends, Kelso's was the place to go. The gang went there nearly every day of the school week and today was one of them days. They were sitting in one of the booths, chatting and having a laugh when none other than The Ashley's sauntered through the door. Each of the four Ashley's was decked out in designer from head to toe, looking like they'd just stepped out of a Cosmo photo shoot. Ashley A made sure everyone was silent and looking at her before calling out:<p>

"Listen up everybody, we like, have an announcement to make,"


	3. Chapter3: Cooking Up A Plan

"Uggh, what do they want?" Spinelli muttered.

"Thank you, like, Ashley S-"Ashley B began. Spinelli's blood began to boil. _No one _referred to her by her first name (except her mum).

"-For that question but this is, like, pretty important, way more important than that zit you got on your face," Ashley T finished, a hint of a smirk playing about on her lips. Spinelli got up, blushing furiously.

"Nobody wants to listen to your pathetic nonsense, Ashley's," Spinelli sneered.

"Actually, this is like, neither pathetic nor is it like, nonsense so we suggest you shut your mouth before it, like, gets ugly," Ashley Q pointed out. The other Ashley's laughed in the background with a high-pitched laugh. Spinelli hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, you wanna see ugly coz I can show you ugly," she growled threateningly. The Ashley's laughter stopped at once but their smirks remained plastered onto their heavily made up faces. TJ stood up and placed a hand on Spinelli's shoulder.

"Come on Spin, they aren't worth it," he reassured her. The reassuring calls from the rest of the gang made her feel better. Spinelli relaxed and unclenched her fists but she still stayed there.

"Actually Detweiler, we are worth it," Ashley A spoke up to address the boy. "Way more worth it than Spin-Ugly over here."

"Shut up Ashley's," TJ growled. "Or else I really will let her punch you."

"It's alright Teej, forget it. Like you said - they aren't worth it," Spinelli said, looking directly at Ashley A. And was that a hint of hurt in her voice just there? She shrugged off TJ's hand, grabbed her bag and muttered a quick "later guys" to her friends before walking out the door. TJ walked back to the booth and sat down with the rest of the gang. The murmurs of various students could be heard throughout the shop until Ashley A spoke again.

"Anyways, like, onto the more important news. I am one of the first people to get a hold of the brand new iPhone 5!" She exclaimed excitedly, showing off the handheld in front her fellow peers. The attempt at getting attention clearly worked as students forgot about the past five minutes and started crowding around The Ashley's, trying to get a glimpse of Apple's latest product.

"Come on guys let's go, this is stupid," Vince stated in a disgusted voice.

"I second that, come on – let's catch up with Spinelli," Gus agreed.

"I just hope she didn't let The Ashley's words get to her," Gretchen added.

"Oh why must The Ashley's torment with the soul of our feisty friend!" Mikey added dramatically.

"You're right guys come on," TJ said, looking at the door. Grabbing their bags and their unfinished smoothies (including Spinelli's which she had left behind), they started to walk out when Ashley A stopped them short, placing one hand on TJ's shoulder and batting her long eyelashes at him.

"You know TJ, if you want one, all you have to do is just ask..." She said seductively. It rather scared and disgusted TJ than get him entranced – they whole batting eyelashes thing especially.

"If you're trying to get me to fall in love with you by bribing me with the new iPhone, then it's not working." He told her. "Oh and by the way, just a pointer – if you really want me to like you, I suggest you don't be bitchy towards Spinelli, because she is _ten _times more worth it." With that, he walked out, joining his friends as they all walked to Spinelli's place.

Right now, there was only one thing going through Ashley A's twisted mind: _Ashley Spinelli and her friends are going down. One. By. One._

* * *

><p>The gang arrived at 24 Madison Ave. where Spinelli lived [AN - TJ lives at 20 Madison Ave. as he lives a few houses away]. Gretchen nervously knocked on the door twice. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence and Gretchen went to knock on the door again when the door swung open, revealing Joey, Spinelli's 25 year old brother.

"Hey Joey, is Spinelli in?" Vince asked.

"Yeah sis is upstairs, watching wrestling." Replied Joey. His raven brown hair was usually all messy but today it was slicked back smartly.

"Dude - what's with the hair?" Gus asked, amusedly.

"Oh well I have a really sophisticated girl coming round my house in half an hour and I'm trying to impress her. You think the hair will do? Or should I wear a suit?" He pondered, more to himself, then to the gang. "Oh, well you can come in," He said motioning to the gang. He then went to the stairs and called for his sister to come down. "Ash, come on down, your friends are here." He then proceeded to go back up the stairs to put some more gel on his hair.

Almost at once, they heard Spinelli come down the stairs, jumping the last three. "Hey guys," she greeted cheerfully. A little _too _cheerfully, they might add.

"Hey Spinelli, how are you?" Gretchen started the conversation.

"I'm fine," she assured her concerned friend. Then addressing the rest of the gang, she said "So what are guys doing here, I thought Ashley A had some big announcement to make."

"Well Spinelli, you see, we think Ashley A hurt some of your feelings today in Kelso's, so we came to comfort your traumatized state." Mikey began.

"Or at least we thought you were traumatised," Gus added.

Spinelli snorted. "Me traumatised? Because of Ashley A? And feelings Mikey really? You really think that Ashley Asshole cow can traumatise me? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well come on Spin, you ran out of there faster than a puppy chasing a stick," Vince pointed out. TJ nodded in agreement.

"A puppy chasing a stick? Who do guys take me for? That kid in my art class who runs out the classroom each time the teacher gives him some advice?"

Mikey thought that Spinelli was totally handling this the wrong way. She was supposed to be letting out her feelings, sad and grieving. Maybe she was bottling this up. Yeah that's what it was. "You know Spinelli, it's alright to tell us if your grieving or you're just bottling this up, I mean after all, isn't that what Spinelli's do?"

Everyone looked at Mikey incredulously. "Mikey, this is Spinelli we're talking about. I really don't think she's 'grieving' about what Ashley A said," TJ told his dramatic friend. "I think maybe she's just cooking up revenge."

"Hello, still in the room here! Now, instead we worry about that sad bitch that is going to go nowhere with her life, how about we sit down, order some food and do whatever takes our mind off of her," Spinelli's quick suggestion gained murmurs of approval from the gang so they turned on the TV, ordered some pizza and done about 10 minutes of their homework (apart from Gretchen who'd already done it all).

* * *

><p>Ashley A's POV<p>

Uggh! That bitch! How dare she? I will ruin her. Her _and _her so-called friends. And that Detweiler boy. Saying that _she _is ten times more worth it than me! _Ten! _If I don't ruin her, than I might as well become a nun. **[A/N – not that I have anything against nuns.]** Or get Daddy to ship her off to China I shudder and come out of thoughts.

"Like Ashley A, are you like, okay?" Ashley T, asked, waving a hand in front of my face. The girls were over at my place painting each other's nails.

"Yeah, like, it was like you were in your own world and that's like, not normal," Ashley Q pointed out, waving a bottle of fuchsia pink nail polish around.

I laughed. "Sorry girls - won't happen again. I was just thinking about that skunkbag Spin-Ugly and how that Detweiler boy said she was ten times more worth it than me."

Ashley B looked outraged. "No way! He said what? Don't you listen to a word that he says."

"Yeah, like, everyone knows that he is like practically in love with her," Ashley T pointed out. "So _obviously_ he would, like, back her up!"

A smirk formed on my face. "Don't worry girls, I've like, got a plan that will tear her apart."

* * *

><p>The next few chapters will be in Ashley A's POV – I don't think we see enough of her and it will be quite a change. And Randall is gonna be telling some parts of the story.<p>

Hope you like and thanks to scorpiogril576, roguelover321, Rose-Aki and Big Cliffie Meanie1 for reviewing for the last chapter. You guys are amazing!


	4. Chapter4: 4 Face masks and a dirty mind

Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter! Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while – so much homework for the first week! Hopefully, I will update again by the end of this week... thanks for the reviews

Big Cliffie Meanie1: I'm glad you liked the TJ/Spinelli moments in the last chapter and I hope you like the moment in this chapter too! By the way, did you see East Enders? Did you like Ben's return? Apparently he's gonna turn up gay...

Roguelover321: Well you asked for more and here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Recess. Paul and Joe do.

* * *

><p>Ashley A POV<p>

"OMG! Like, Ashley A, that is like so brilliant," Ashley B praised me. I mean, how could she not? My plan is brilliant! It's not like _she _can come up with any good ideas with that dumbass brain of hers. I smirked – Spin-Ugly is _soooo _going to regret this! I returned to painting Ashley Q's toenails. _She really needs a pedicure _I thought as I painted her nails a nice orange. Totally compliments her hair colour. At least that draws you away from the fact she hasn't had a pedicure in God knows how long. Uggh. That _and _her bitchy personality. Not to mention Ashley T. Once, she wore the same outfit twice. _Twice. _That's a scandal to The Ashley Code. And she's a size 4. The rest of us are a size 2. No wonder boys prefer me – I'm perfect! Daddy thinks so too which is just a bonus.

"Hey Ashley A, like onto the face masks now," Ashley T knocked me out of my thoughts. Bitch. I smiled at her nevertheless and grabbed the ingredients to make the face masks we had prepared earlier. For me; strawberry and yogurt, for Ashley B; apricot and yogurt, for Ashley Q; avocado and for Ashley T; cucumber and yogurt. And of course, like the movies, we had cucumber slices put over our eyes. And now I can relax...

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Spinelli's POV

A little bit of blue here. And there. And over there. I was finishing off my art project (counts for 25% of my grade), when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spin!" Oh it was Teej. He and the guys went home a couple of hours ago.

"Hey Teej. What brings you to the phone at 10:24 in the evening?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you were alright."

I immediately knew what he was talking about. I rolled my eyes. "Teej, trust me I'm fine. No need to fuss."

"Well, I was well... umm you know... worried coz you know... what she said... and... you know..." TJ said through the phone. It made me blush. Wait, I'm not supposed to blush because of a boy. Not to mention my best guy friend. Thank god he couldn't see me.

"Spinelli? You there?" He asked. I snapped out of my reverie.

"Yes, I'm here. And I'm fine, trust me." I smiled.

"You sure? 'Coz you doing homework usually concerns me."

"Wait WHAT? How do you know I'm doing my homework?"

"Turn around."

"What?" Confused!

"I said, turn around." I heard him chuckling on the other side of the phone.

"I know what you said just why should I turn around? And stop laughing." He stopped laughing at once. That's more like it.

"Just do it." Confused, I turned around, and my eyes widened at what I saw. TJ was standing outside my window, sitting on a branch, at 10:30pm as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He smiled at me and shut the phone. I walked over to the window and opened it, motioning for him to come in.

"You know, if you were a stranger, I'd call you a perv," I told him as he climbed in.

"Gee, thanks Spin – nice to see you too!" he says sarcastically.

"You're lucky you're my best friend or else I'd kick you. Kick you were no guy likes to be kicked." His face went as white as the white paint I was using.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I laughed. "Dude – chill! I was kidding with you!" He relaxed. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, I was worried about you."

I blushed again and turned away. I breathed in and out. This was so _not _supposed to be happening. TJ put his hand on my shoulder. "You okay Spin?"

I turned to face him and nodded. I noticed how close our faces were. Shit. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. Why would I not be fine? I mean, I'm always fine. Always. And there's absolutely no reason why I'm not." Great - I was babbling now. Babbling like a girl. And his eyes. Oh My God his eyes. His blue, blue eyes. They just stared in mine as if looking for the truth. I AM SO NOT FINE!

"Are you sure?" He asked me smirking. Smirking? _WHY WAS HE SMIRKING?_

"Dude – I'm fine. Chill. It's what? 10:40 in the night. I'm probably just tired." Yep lack of sleep. That's what it was.

"Well, if you're sure," TJ said, mockingly. Great, he was mocking me now. He went up real close. "See you tomorrow then." He laughed softly in my face, his breath smelling slightly minty. Yeah – that's how close we were. That's enough to make anyone go crazy.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said, trying to not get lost in his eyes. Did I tell you they were a deep shade of midnight blue? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I let my bangs cover my eyes and tried not to get lost in his eyes. It failed. I was totally mesmerised. He gently moved the bangs out my eyes and stared into them. And then he was leaning in. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned in too. Our noses were slightly touching and – BANG!

We jumped and turned towards the door, blushing furiously. Well, I was anyways.

"Oooh what's this? I go upstairs to check if you were sleeping and you're here making out with your little boyfriend here. Nice. Real Nice. Tut tut Ashley, hope you're being safe," Vito said matter of factly. If it was possible, this room got even hotter.

"Huh, funny that Vito, we were not kissing _or _making out _or _anything else so you might as well shut your mouth," I corrected that little dirty mind of his. He raised his eyebrows cockily at me. Moron.

"Yeah Vito, honestly we weren't; we were just saying goodbye," TJ added, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh huh, O.K, I'll take your word for it. But what about mum? I'm sure she'll be real interested in hearing what you have to say," he threatened. Like I said, moron. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Teej going red. Poor guy.

"He's not gonna tell is he?" TJ muttered nervously to me.

"Listen Vito, you tell mum about what _you think _happened in here and I'll tell her what _really_ happened last week in her room. Now what was that girl's name? Aimee, or Melanie," I retorted, folding my arms in triumph as his face paled. Ha.

"Fine," he said giving in. "Just don't tell, O.K?"

I could see TJ relax physically, his biceps and all. _Keep cool. Keep cool. Keep cool, _I thought desperately. I smirked at Vito and he gave me the evils and went out, leaving the door open. Idiot. I turned to TJ and addressed to him.

"Sorry about that," I started.

"It's cool," He assured me. Wow awkward silence. I started playing with my fingers. "Well... umm... I guess I umm... should be going," He said. I stopped playing with my fingers and looked at him.

"Yeah I... umm... I'll get the window for you," I agreed. I opened the window for him and a cool breeze swept through the room. I turned to TJ again. "Well umm... I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... see you. G'night Spin," He bid me goodbye, smiling at me. Why did my knees feel so weak all of a sudden? I smiled at him and waved my hand as he climbed through the window and onto the branch, me making sure he was safe. He climbed down, bid me one last goodbye and walked back to his house.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

XxxxxxxxX

Ashley A POV

I take my eye mask off my face as the rays of sunshine stream into my spacious room. Today would be the start of my plan which would ruin Spin-Ugly and get TJ Detweiler to fall in love with me. Of course he's in love with me – he just doesn't realise it. Or he's playing hard-to-get. Either way, he loves ME not her. I mean, why wouldn't he be in love with me? I'm in love with me too. After all, I _am _perfect. In fact, I would say I am the most perfect person I know. What a brilliant way of starting the day; reminding myself that I'm perfect and that TJ Detweiler is in love with me – not her. Good, I think I got it now. _In love with me, not her. In love with me, not her. In love with me, not her. In love with me, not her._

Poor, poor, poor Spin-Ugly; she has absolutely no idea what's coming to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Chapter5: Sealed with a makeout session

Hey everybody! First of all I would just like to say sorry for not updating sooner – and again school is my excuse! Typical, how school keeps me away from (kind of) educating myself. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter...

The-Time-Controller: I know! Hope you like this chapter – Ashley A will get a shock! Lol.

Chickflick737: Haha. Lol. Here it is and I hope you enjoy!

Rose-Aki: I'm glad you liked the scene between them. There is gonna be a lot more moments like that and I hope you like them too!

Big Cliffie meane1: I know Ashley A is vile, pathetic and arrogant. In other words, she's a b*tch. I'm glad you liked the TJ/Spinelli moments – I'm gonna have quite a few near-kiss experiences and a lot of awkward moments. I hope you like them too. Ben's return was on the 9th September? I think? And I don't really think he likes Lola all that much lol. I do agree with you about the hair though – I preferred his hair before he left. Oh and the 'bangs' bit: I went to America in the summer hols and I got myself a haircut down there. After that, my cousins who live down there kept on saying "I like your bangs." I guess it kinda grew on me – even though I did have to ask one of them what 'bangs' were! Lol – I hope you like this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Recess. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p>Ashley A's POV<p>

This sucks. My history paper got a D. Why on bloody Earth did I choose to take history in the beginning? Fuck Mr Daniels. Hope he drowns in the River Amazon in Portugal. Maybe I can get Daddy to get rid of him. Serves him right for giving me a D. He told us to do an essay on women in the 1990's and I spiced it up by just putting pictures of women's clothes in the 1990's. HELLO? Where on earth were the creativity points I deserved? Some people just do not understand. I know what will cheer me up; that party at Lawson's house next week. I'll just tell Daddy I'm going on a study date – he'll understand. I gotta focus on the plan. Now where was that idiot Randall Weems?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Randall's POV

_Moist_, I thought as I listened to Ashley A talk about her plan to ruin Ashley Spinelli.

"On one condition though," I pointed out. What? I wasn't gonna do this for free you know. Ashley A looked irritated.

"How much do you want then?" She asked, pulling out a rosy-pink Pauls Boutique purse.

"I don't want money."

She irritated look changed into an apprehensive one just like _that. MUAHAHAHAHA Ashley A!_ "You have to make out with me."

"What!"

"For a full ten minutes," I added. Told ya this was moist.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"I said that you have to-"

"I know what you said dimwit." She said snarling. I gulped and she continued. "There is no way I am going to make out with _you _of all people."

"Fine, then the deal is off," I retaliated. She looked like she was thinking. That look, you _just don't get_ with Ashley A so she really must be serious about this.

"I'll do it okay!" Yes – she gave up! "Just like, not in public okay Weems coz that will _ruin_ my reputation."

"Moist," I said, rubbing my hands evilly. "This will be the first time I've kissed a girl."

She looked at me in disgust. Funny – I get that look from a lot of people, mainly girls but whatever. "My house, tonight. Like, okay?" And with that she handed me a piece of paper. _39 Ashford Street _it read. This was gonna be moist.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ashley A POV

WHY? Why on effing Earth did I have to agree with that scumbag? That complete saddo Menlo could've done it for free! But I told him The Plan didn't I? So if I told him to back to LoserVille, he would've told Detweiler and his crew all about The Plan. Whatever, at least his snitching would prove useful.

More importantly though, how the hell am I gonna convince my dumbass friends that I can't meet up with them at the spa. We usually always go to spa on Thursday's (it gets us ready in time for the game on Saturday and a party straight after). I know! I'll tell them I'm going scuba diving! That'll convince them...

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ashley B POV

"And that's like, why I can't make it tonight, girls. It's alright, you'll be fine without me," Ashley A explained to us. She was going to miss a day at the spa to go scuba diving. Scuba diving. SCUBA DIVING! I do not buy it for a single second. First of all, she _hates _getting her hair wet. Second of all, what about getting back in time for the game? She's head cheerleader. She can't just, not come to the game – we've been practicing that cheer for weeks!

Who does she think I am? Some dumbass chick who doesn't even know what _12 times 12_ is? IT'S 155! I am not stupid! Okay – maybe I am. But then again, I don't give a shit about Math. Or like, about Ashley A's pathetic shitty lies. She doesn't even like, deserve to be head cheerleader anyway. And she's totally warped about that Detweiler being in love with her. FYI, he isn't; he's like, totally in love with that Ashley Spinelli but she's too blind to see it. Maybe she should get glasses like her totally smartass friend Gretchen. Oh wait, she like, got rid of those.

And Ashley A has totally been spacing out a lot lately. Like, a lot more than usual, that is. Maybe she's bought some dieting pills from Francis **[A/N: the Hustler Kid].** FYI: they are _not _dieting pills. Just _don't _ask how I know.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Gretchen POV

What is wrong with those two? They've been sneaking glances at each other and blushing every few seconds. I think the rest of the gang has noticed too – they're not stupid! Well, not that stupid anyways. TJ: just tell Spinelli you love her. Spinelli: Stop being so stubborn. That's what I feel like saying to them.

Spinelli told me what happened – after bribing her that I'll do her homework for the next week. And I have to say, I can kind of see why she's being all quiet about it. What if they do become a couple though? Will they break up? No, no they wouldn't, would they? No they wouldn't. After all, they're like the Kate and Will of Third Street High!

Except, TJ and Spinelli didn't meet each other in Uni – they met in elementary school. Oh, and neither one is royal. And _yes_, I did watch the Royal Wedding! I couldn't enjoy it properly though as Spinelli kept on whining that she wanted to watch wrestling. I cried when they kissed – it was so romantic and Spinelli shut up for the first time since we started watching it. Then those two seconds of joy were replaced by Spinelli saying that we can't all be princesses. Yeah, Spinelli, destroy all my hopes and dreams why don't you? Poor girl doesn't believe in love - who can blame her though, after all 4 boyfriends turned out to be jerks? 2 cheated, 1 dumped her after she wouldn't have sex with him and 1 was just using her to make his ex jealous. If only she could just realize that true love was right in front of her eyes (and by that true love bit, I mean TJ).

_Briiiiiiiiiing!_

And there goes the bell. TJ and Spinelli muttered their 'see you later's' to us and went off in opposite directions.

"Anyone else think there's something going on between them?" Piped up Gus.

"Yes! And I think I know what it is," replied Mikey.

"Well, what is then?" Vince demanded.

"Don't you see it guys? They're in love!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No Mikey, you don't say?" I sarcastically pointed out. Seriously, he only just saw that? He's the one that watches them chick flicks - he should know these things by now! I think everybody apart from TJ and Spinelli knew that by now!

"Really? They are?" _Oh Gus._ Ok - so maybe not everybody knew that.

"Yeah dude. But come on, we gotta get to class," Vince pointed out. Oh yeah, we were practically the only people standing outside now. I checked my watch, lessons started 2 minutes and 43 seconds ago.

"Since when did you care about class Vince?" I asked.

"Since when did you _not_ care about class Gretch?" He retorted, the hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

"Good point. Now come on, let's go," I commanded. Surprisingly, they all listened and we headed off to our classes hurriedly, quickly thinking of an excuse to tell the teacher.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wow! Hope you guys liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6: Miss Finster and Miss Batty

Hey everybody. I am so sorry I haven't updated in about 3 weeks or so – coursework is getting on top of me. Who knew year 10 would be so hard? Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for [a lot of] lost time.

Big Cliffie Meanie1: Thanks! Making out with Randall Weems does sound pretty gross – but I guess Ashley A deserves it, right? I can't wait until your other fic comes out, I bet its gonna be amazing!

Poor Ben on Eastenders! Phil is never gonna accept who he is, which is kinda sad. Amira is back, which I'm glad about but the first couple of episodes they didn't show much of her which I was really annoyed about. I hope they show more of her coz the person who plays her is really good!

La gitana. The gypsie: Thank you and sorry for the long update!

8annie81: Sorry for the update that took forever. I am pretty sure by 'soon', you didn't mean about 3 weeks but I hope this makes up for it.

Anonymous: Thanks for your comment Sorry for taking so long to update.

The only reason the characters sound English, is because I am from England so sorry for that. I am trying my best, however, to Americanize my writing to make it sound as if they are American though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything you might recognize.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spinell's POV

Great. I am outside Miss Finster's house right now, to ask for advice. Love advice to be precise. The only reason I wouldn't ask my mom is that she'd make a big deal out of it and somehow get it to be the trend in school. And plus, Miss Finster helped that one time in fourth grade when I had a 'crush' on Johnny V. Well, here goes nothing...

_Knock, knock, knock._

10 seconds and I'm already impatient. Maybe I should try again.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Another 10 seconds and she's still not here. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here, now that I think about it. Miss Finster could tell my mom and my mom will still somehow unintentionally destroy my life. Oh, but wait. The door's opening and this gnarly old woman steps out the house and smiles her yellow false teeth at me. Nice (note the sarcasm there).

"Now what a beautiful young lady like you, being doing out here? Looking for your grandma?" She asks me and I already feel like giving her the old punch. It might knock her false teeth into place.

"No, my grandma's sleeping in heaven. Now move it lady, I'm trying to find a Muriel P. Finster?" I tell her.

"Well! You youths these days have no respect. Now back in my days, if you'd have used language like that, they'd get the whips out. Sadly, they stopped the whips and that's when the respect stopped," She scolds. How sad, but I'm not here to laugh at some old, bat lady.

"I don't care. Can you just tell me if she's here or not?"

"Who?"

"Muriel P. Finster," I told her, _again_.

"Oh, right. She's here."

"Great. Well, can I see her?" God, does she just expect me to just wait outside.

"Sure you can. And you're welcome," she uses her hands to show me the door and I scowl at her.

"_Thank you_," I stepped inside and looked around the room. The walls were a pasty pink colour that looked like as if was there for years. The paint was peeling off and the faintest of wallpaper could be seen below that. The room was scattered with wooden chairs that looked like they were going to break any second. The TV in the room was on and some of the ladies seem to be ogling at the Jamie Oliver on the screens. I swear I heard one of the ladies say "He's buff." Oh, that's Miss Finster.

Miss Batty walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Miss Finster turned to look at me and smiled. She then got up from her chair, grabbed her walking stick and came over to me.

Wow. She changed quite a bit over the years. Her grey hair was even greyer and her face was even more wrinkled than ever. But her blue eyes still had that same, old, Miss Finster twinkle about them. She pulled up two chairs and sat on one. She motioned for me to sit down on the other one, which I did, though I was already starting to regret that decision as the chair already started creaking.

"So, how you been Spinelli?" She asked. How on Earth was I going to tell her? Every single awkward second in here made me regret coming here more and more.

"Fine," I answered, keeping my head down.

"Spinelli, everyone knows you're a horrible liar. Now tell me what's up," she told me bluntly. Damn it.

"Okay, look. I need your advice."

"Okay what do you need to know?" She asked me. I was going to answer but then I saw Miss Batty on the other table, reading some sort of knitting magazine upside down, her eyes peaking over occasionally. I shot her a glare and kept it there until she realized and got out of the way to help some lady who started shouting at the Jamie Oliver on the screen. I turned my head towards Miss Finster and addressed her.

"Well, umm... you see... I have this friend, right... and she has a umm... friend... and she, umm-"

"Spinelli, stop right there. Just tell the boy you have feelings for him," She interrupted.

"Oh my God!" I stood up from the chair. "Why does everyone think I am in love with TJ Detweiler? I mean, come on! You, mom, Gretchen are just to name a few. I will say this one last time: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TJ DETWEILER!" I shouted out. Suddenly, everything went quiet and all the old ladies turned away from Jamie Oliver to look at me. Great 5 seconds of awkward silence.

"And now you put the seasoning in," Jamie Oliver's voice came blaring from the TV. Yep, that's how quiet it was. So quiet, that you could hear the number 10 volume of Jamie Oliver. I smiled hesitantly at the ladies and sat back down. The banter returned within seconds. Miss Finster looked confused.

"Spinelli?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't even mention TJ Detweiler. In fact I didn't mention any boy at all," she told me. My eyes widened at Miss Finster's twinkly blue ones. She was right – I just practically blurted out that I have a crush on none other than TJ Detweiler.

"I... uh... I need to... umm... go now," I said hastily. "My mum... uh... wants me to go and umm... do some... shop-ping with her. Yeah, that's it."

Poor old Miss Finster looked even more confused now whilst Miss Batty started sniggering behind her upside-down knitting magazine.

"Bye Miss Finster. It was nice seeing you," I said, as if that little outburst of mine had never happened.

Luckily Miss Finster played along and waved me off with a "Nice to see you too Spinelli. Oh, and say hi to your mum."

"Will do Miss Finster!" And I turned around and walked right into the door. Great, just what I needed. Miss Batty's sniggering now turned into snorting. And she calls _me_ rude!

I walk back, open the door, walk out and make my way home. Only to bump into none other than TJ Detweiler...


	7. Chapter 7: Cookie Crumbles and a plan

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. It's my last day of half-term and school starts tomorrow which I am really upset about. Where did all the time go? Anways, Happy Halloween! Enjoy...

Bigcliffymeanie1: Hey sorry I haven't updated. I'm glad you thought the old ladies were funny as I wanted to add a little bit of humour to the story. There will be a lot of banging-heads-into-doors for Spinelli, poor girl. Lol. Love your new fic – it's amazing!

YouMeAtSixGirl: I'm glad you love the story, I'm happy to know that people like it! Yasmin is so cute in Eastenders, don't you agree? But I think that Amira is going way OTT with the whole wanting Syed back thing. After all, he is gay so she probably won't have that much luck trying to get him back. I feel sorry for Christian though, he's been left out of everything. I am glad that Whitney and Fatboy are together – she needs someone safe. Lol, I could talk about Eastenders all day!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Recess. If I did, there would be a new series with the gang being in high school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spinelli's POV

_Shit._

"Spinelli?" TJ asked. Great – just what I needed right now. TJ was wearing a tight, white t-shirt that showed off all his muscles. I try taking my eyes off him, but I can't. I could feel my face warming up.

"Uh, Spin? You there?" TJ repeated, a hint of a smirk playing about on his boyish features. I quickly recovered and punched him in the arm, causing him to yell 'ouch' at me.

"Yeah," I replied grinning.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home," I said hurriedly and started to move, before TJ grabbed my wrist. I turned around to face him. It was surprising how close he was to me and my breath caught up in my throat. His hand was still on my wrist. I saw his mouth move, trying to tell me something but all I could do was stare into those bright, blue eyes of his. I shook the thought away.

"What?" I asked.

"I said: are you coming to the big game tomorrow?" TJ replied, confusion etched onto his face.

"Yeah, course I am. Why would I not be? I mean, I always come," I rambled.

"Spinelli, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out a lot," A worried TJ looked at me. It looks so cute when his eyes look all concerned and when his... FOCUS!

"Yes, I am fine TJ," I replied bluntly. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. It's just that the teachers give us way too much homework and it's just..." I stopped right there as I was rambling on again.

"Okay. If you say so," he said, laughter clear in his blue, _blue_ eyes. God, what is wrong with me today? He took his hand off my wrist and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" I asked, trying to make conversation over this clearly awkward moment.

"Going to Kelso's to meet up with Vince and the rest of the team so we could go over the strategies."

"Cool. Cool. Umm... well, I better not keep you waiting," I smiled at him and started walking back home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ashley A's POV

I cannot believe I agreed to do this with Randall. I could've been at the spa with my friends, getting our nails done for the party at Lauren's house **[A/N: Upside down girl]. **Instead, I am sitting here waiting half-an-hour for Randall to come so we could start putting The Plan in action.

_Ding dong!_

That spineless worm came half-an-hour early. Good; that way I'll get things done quicker and therefore, spend less time looking at him.

Speaking of looking at Weems, he came into my room, carrying a tray of cookies that were quickly disappearing into his mouth. Ew.

"Your mom makes great cookies by the way," he commented, spitting out a few crumbs on the pink rug.

"My mom didn't like, make these," I stated, trying to ignore the fact that there was chocolate all over his mouth.

"Whatever. She looks like your mom 'coz she has blue eyes," he retaliated.

"So? Just because she like, has blue eyes doesn't mean she has to be like, related to me," I said, clearly annoyed. WE WERE LIKE, NOT MAKING ANY PROGRESS!

"Where's your mom anyways?" He asked, stuffing a few more cookies in his mouth. I frowned. Why was he so nosy?

"My mom's on a business trip in Colorado for a week," I matter-of-factly.

"Then who was that lady? Your aunt?" He asked. Grrrr. More questions.

"No. She's like, my personal chef."

"Then why was she baking you cookies? Aren't all Ashley's supposed to be on some sort of special diet?"

"Can't you just like, shut your mouth?"

"Why do you keep on saying the word 'like' all the time?"

"THAT IS IT! WHAT IS LIKE, WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted. He jumped back in surprise, dropping the remaining two cookies on the ground.

"I think that question should be directed to you. Why are you so mean?"

"I am NOT 'mean'," I pointed out, emphasising on the word mean. "I'm just like, superior to everyone else." And I was. Daddy even told me so.

"Uh huh, okay. And I'm the president of the USA," he joked. I laughed; this guy is kind of funny. He was funny back when we were all in elementary school; until we all found out he was just using this old joke book. I hate to admit it, but despite our rocky start and the cookie crumbs on the floor, Randall Weems was alright. Though I would never say that out loud of course.

My laughter died down and I got straight to the point. "Can we just please get on with the plan? Ruining Spin-Ugly won't like, happen overnight you know," and it was true. Her that gang of hers had done some detective work back in fourth grade and apparently it was quite successful, from what I've heard, that is.

"Why do want to 'ruin' her anyways?"

I frowned and ignored his question, instead moving on to my strategy. "I think we should target all her friends individually. That way, when we do target her, none of her friends will back her up."

Randall nodded approvingly, putting his question aside for now. "Great. Who should we target first?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Who do you think Randall and Ashley A will target first out of the gang? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody, I currently have some spare time (finally!) so I will be posting another chapter of my fanfic. This is where Ashley A and Randall get along more and finally see them in action!

YouMeAtSixGirl: Thank you! Amira is so annoying – she hasn't moved on yet, has she? I think she should though as it will be better for her in the long run. Christian and Ben... Christian is way too old for Ben! And him and Lola having sex was the last thing I expected... apparently she's going to end up pregnant! Maybe that's just me though :S. Fatboy's necklace to Whitney was cute though, don't you think?

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Thanks! I'm glad you like Spinelli checking TJ out – do you think Ashley A will cause some huge misunderstanding between them? Randall and Ashley A are like the partners in crime in this fanfic... do you think she will actually grow to like him? As for TJ... you'll have to wait and see... lol Did you see Eastenders? I think Ben took it way too far by saying that Christian molested him. And Ian buying Mandy's engagement ring for £20 made me laugh, even though it was a bit mean.

I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, whether it be on chapter 1 or chapter 6. I would also like to thank anyone who put this on their story alert and faves; it really does make me happy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Recess. If I did, there would be a show with the gang in high school. I also don't own any content you might recognize.

Spinelli's POV

It's the big game today. TJ will be playing (as he's the quarterback of the football team) and _I_ of course, will be there to support him. Gretchen and the rest of the gang are coming to my house at 5:30pm and we will be heading off. TJ won't be coming with us as he needs to be in school before the game as his coach wants to talk to him for some unknown reason.

It's 5:00pm now.

_Ding Dong_.

Good, that will be Gretchen. I get up from the worn-out sofa in the living room and I open the door. It's not Gretchen.

"Hey Ashley, I better call God and tell him he lost an angel."

It was Gus.

"First of all, it's Spinelli; not Ashley. Second of all, WHAT?" What was this boy thinking?

"Well, you see, I figured I could come here a little bit early so we could have some _alone _time," he replied, emphasising on the word 'alone.'

"Again, what?" I was actually confused as to why his teenage boy hormones were acting up now instead of at the big game with all the cheerleaders in their short skirts.

"I meant, you and me having some time together before the big game," he said, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Gus, did you bang your head on a lamp post on the way here 'coz last time I checked, we were _not_ going out."

"Really? You look a lot like my next girlfriend."

"WHAT?"

I was really confused now. Why was Gus acting like this all of a sudden? We stood there in silence for what seemed like hours until he said something that nearly gave me a heart attack right there and then.

"I think we should go out."

Who knew 6 words could be so shocking? When I still stared at him confused, he carried on.

"It's just that... well... think about it. I, Gus Griswald, _the _hottest guy in school, go out with _the _hottest girl in school, which is you."

I was angry now. He only wanted to go out with me because he thought I was 'hot?'

"Excuse me? Where did this sudden interest in me come from?"

"Yesterday actually," he said matter-of factly. "I was sitting in my room yesterday and I thought to myself 'Hey, me and Spinelli have chemistry."

"You decided that you and me have chemistry after five minutes of thing?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, over-confidently, as if a five minute decision was to decide who would be his next girlfriend.

"I think you should leave now."

Now those 6 words had an impact on _him_.

"Oh, I know what this is! It's because of TJ isn't it? It's because you're scared of what he thinks about our obvious chemistry..." He started rambling on about TJ not being supportive and about us having chemistry. Ummm... excuse me? Since when did Gus and I have chemistry?

"Gus, listen," he stopped rambling and stared at me. "This is nothing to do with TJ. It's about me not liking you as more than a friend. I'm sorry, but I'm just not into you that way."

Let's just say he didn't take things very well by storming out of my house and slamming the door behind him.

Well that went well...

Randall's POV

I walked out of Ashley A's house after our second meeting. It was funny because on our first 'meeting' (if you could call it that), she was all frowns and nagging. But now... we were almost – dare I say it – getting along. She was laughing in fact, _right now_, AT SOMETHING I HAD JUST SAID.

I think that just made my day.

She stopped laughing and gestured over to the other side of the road, where Gus Griswald was walking quickly, muttering to himself angrily.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Ashley A asked confused.

"You know what Ashley A; I think this is where we begin our plan," I replied, rubbing my hands together.

One thing's for sure I thought; _this was gonna be moist_.

Gus's POV

I didn't get it; why didn't Spinelli want to go out with me, the hottest guy in school? So I got out of there. I was such in a hurry to get out of there that I don't even know which street I'm on, let alone where I am.

_Ashford Street_, the green sign read on the side of the road. I took a proper look around me and saw massive houses all aligned neatly. I expect them to be at least three stories high.

What I did not expect, however, was Ashley A and Randall 'the snitch' Weems to be hanging around together. They were even laughing. Pushing my 'Spinelli problem' aside, I started to I saw Randall say something and Ashley A looking confused for a second, and then smirking. They walked over to me, fake smiles plastered all over their faces.

"So like, hi Gus. Like, what a surprise to see you here!" Ashley A began.

"What am I doing here? How about what are you doing here? Especially with that worm, Weems," I retorted, not giving in to her fake persona.

"He's definitely hiding something," Randall pointed out to Ashley A. Ashley A nodded; as if her pretty little head cared. Should I tell them? After all, what could go wrong...?

"Spinelli rejected me for TJ," I muttered. Wow – it somehow felt better saying this out loud.

Ashley A started laughing her high-pitched laugh that made you squirm if you happened to be within earshot.

"Oh, Gus. You like, so totally don't get it!"

"Get what?" I asked confused.

"Don't you see, Spin-weirdo has a crush on Detweiler but he is like, so totally in love me!" explained Ashley A.

"Randall, you seem awfully quiet about this whole thing," I pointed out, desperate to move away from this subject.

"Well yeah, because instead of worrying about this, shouldn't you plan on getting revenge," he pointed out. When I stared at him confused, he carried on with his point: "What I mean is, instead of worrying about Spin-freak liking TJ, why don't you show Spin_elli_ what she's missing out on."

I was still confused but Ashley A seemed to be getting the idea.

"Yeah! We could, like, pretend to go out with each other. And plus, we'd like, both totally get something out of this. I could get Detweiler jealous and you could get Sin-Ugly jealous. Though, no offence, I don't see why anyone would want to go out with _her_."

Now they were talking in my language.

"Okay then, so when do we begin?"

Okay, so Ashley A has got Gus to go out with her but she doesn't obviously like him in _that _way. Could she possibly be having some small but secret feelings for Randall? The big game is yet to come, will Ashley A and Randall make their relationship public there?

...


	9. Chapter 9: MrBig Ego & a party to go to

Hi! For everyone living in America – Happy Thanksgiving (I know it's a bit late :/) and for those of you living in the UK, did you watch Branning week? It was amazing!

Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates – I had my module exams which I had to revise for. Now they're finished (yay!), I will update more often.

Also, just to clear things up... Ashley A thinks that TJ is in love with her but he isn't (because he has a crush on Spinelli, obviously). That's why she intends on getting 'revenge' on Spinelli because she thinks that Spinelli is a threat. Ashley A is starting to 'bond' with Randall and is maybe starting to have some feelings for him. Randall is only helping her because he has a crush on her (also party to get his first kiss). WOW! And the plot only thickens from here...

omgpear: I'm glad you like the plot and where it's going and hopefully there will be some surprises in store... hopefully the confusion about the Randall/Ashley A thing is cleared up now. It is quite a handful though! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter

bigcliffymeanie1: Thank you! I'm glad you loved the chapter. Gus to me always had a big ego, even from the TV show itself so I thought it would be kind of fitting to the story. That's a really good point about the dirt clad episode – one of my all time favourite episodes! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

YouMeAtSixGirl: Thanks, I'm glad you liked this chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! I agree – Syed is gay and that's just who he is. Did you see Branning week? I'm glad Max is back and together with Tanya again, it was so sweet!

scorpiogirl576: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the long update!

Firehottie: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you so much for the reviews and the story alerts and the faves – it really feels good when I open up my inbox to see 'fanfiction' review and story alerts. It makes my day reading your reviews!

TJ's POV

She's never usually like this... so distant. It's like she's in her own bubble or something. When I stepped out of the locker rooms to meet her before the game, she was there. But she seemed out of it; like she was in shock from seeing a ghost or Randall with bald hair (we actually did do that once in middle school and it took forever for him to grow his hair back). It was worrying, to say the least as she wasn't usually like this, especially before the game began. It was even more worrying than her actually thinking about say, her in a dress – though that would be pretty cool to see her in one. A red one (because that's her favourite colour) and... moving on. The game's about to begin and I am not going to be distracted by ANYTHING.

If anything, I should be worrying about Spinelli and her strange behaviour patterns (right now, she's chewing her – beautiful – hair that should under no circumstances, be chewed on). I am going to figure out what is wrong with her and nothing is going to stop me!

_Buzz! _

Oh, that's the signal that the game's going to start. Gotta go.

_After the game __**[A/N: I don't know how American football goes so I'm going to make it straight after the game.]**_

"Well done, Teej! That was great... second victory of the season," Vince exclaimed, slapping me on the back.

"I do agree TJ - that touch-down was pretty spectacular," Mikey put in.

"Definitely," echoed Gretchen.

"Thanks guys," I said, grinning. After all, we did win by a long shot. All my friends were here to support me... apart from Gus.

Vince managed to read my mind and said: "Where's Gus?" Spinelli's eyes went wide at the mention of Gus's name; did she know something we didn't? Nevertheless, she kept quiet and didn't say anything. I'm starting to miss the loud and outgoing Spinelli.

"Maybe he couldn't make it tonight because he's ill," Mikey pondered.

"He's not ill," Gretchen stated.

"How do you know Gretch? Maybe he is, maybe he isn't," Spinelli said, though a little too quickly.

"Because he's over there playing tonsil hockey with Ashley A," Gretchen said, pointing to her left. And sure enough, there he was, with Ashley A, in the middle of the field, smooching.

"What in the name of winger dinger's is going on here?" Mikey exclaimed.

"I dunno. Let's go find out," suggested Vince.

"NO!"

We all turned to look at Spinelli, shocked by her sudden outburst. She suddenly became very interested in her worn out converses, her eyes shifting from foot to foot.

"Why?" I asked. She _definitely _knew something we didn't.

"Well... they look busy. It would be rude to interrupt them."

"Since when did you care about being rude?" Gretchen asked suspiciously. I think we were all suspicious as to why Spinelli was acting so strangely.

"Since now?" She offered lamely, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's go," Vince said. Spinelli's face grew apprehensive as we walked over to Gus and Ashley A. As we approached them, they parted, breathing heavily from the make-out. They were both smirking which tells me that Ashley A has somehow poisoned his brain. Gus ignored us all apart from Spinelli and smirked at her.

"Jealous, are you Spinelli?" At those words, Spinelli's face flushed and glared at Gus. The rest of the gang and I exchanged looks and went back to looking at Gus. Did something happen that we didn't know about?

"No Gus; I am not jealous of you, Mr. Big Ego and Ashley Asshole there locking lips with each other," Spinelli retorted. Now there's the outgoing and rude Spinelli we all know and love. Ashley A smirked and flipped her now-messy blonde hair out of her face.

"Well I don't know about you Spinelli, but that to me, definitely sounds like a jealous response. Don't you think Gus?" Ashley A said. Gus nodded, wrapping his arms around Ashley A's shoulders.

"Why don't you shut your botoxed mouth, Ashley?" I threatened. _Nobody _was going to mess with Spinelli whilst we were all there.

"Aww – how sweet," simpered Ashley A. "Now, if you don't mind, me and Gus have a party to go to. Isn't that right babe?" And with one last smirk at us, the sickening couple walked off in the direction of the school gates, no doubt joining every other egoistical person out there.


	10. Chapter 10: Is this right?

Hey everybody. Sorry, this update had to be a 'little' late... we went on holiday to France for 4 weeks despite the fact that my parents CANNOT speak French. How they got the idea to go to France in the first place is beyond me. Because of that, we just stayed in the hotel watching TV and ordered room service all time. Not the best way to spend Christmas. Plus, I missed a lot of school, Eastenders _and _FanFiction. I think I have a lot of catching up to do...

Big cliffy meanie1: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it when Mikey said that – I think I felt inspired to write that bit whilst watching the Recess episode where Mikey was obsessed with Bonkey/Bonky. I still love that episode. I have a little sister (who's seven) and she acts that exact same way – except with this TV show she likes called Fireman Sam. It gets my head in. Anyways, I don't know what's been going on Walford – I've got 4 weeks' worth of episodes to catch up on! I also haven't had access to the internet until yesterday so I think must've missed around 10 chapters in the Recess fandom. Wow!

Omgpear: Tell me about it! Do you think he will get over it though – that is the real question! Or is he just being a bit stubborn? Writing about Gus is kind of funny because you're never quite sure what to make of him – is he a jerk? Or is he just driven by the idea of popularity?

YouMeAtSixGirl: Thanks Amira is just plain annoying now; she needs to learn to move on. I missed so much Eastenders whilst I was away though. Apparently Pat left and Yusef died (thank the Lord). Why is Derek on the show? I don't really get why he's there...? I really need to catch up – I think I'm going to spend most my weekend doing just _that_. Lol. Gus is acting like a jerk to Spinelli... do you think he actually realises what Ashley A is doing or is he just doing everything to make out with a girl? If he does realise though, do you think he'll come back to his friends? And will they let him?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Recess. I am using the amazing characters for a non-profit use. Only entertainment. No profit. :P

Ashley A

As soon as Gus and I walked outside the school gates, I automatically burst out laughing. I controlled my laughter for a while and turned to Gus.

"Like... Oh, my, God! Did you like, see their faces? Like, how pathetic!" I snickered.

"Yeah... pathetic," Gus agreed, somewhat half-heartedly.

"What the heck is like, wrong with you? We just like, totally made her jealous!" I pointed out.

"Well, yeah... I know. But-"

"But what Gus?" I demanded. After all, he's like, definitely _not _backing out of this now!

"Is this right?"

"Like, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well... _this._ What we're doing? Is it right?" Honestly, like trust Gus to be all worried about something at like, the totally wrong time!

"I knew it! You like, agree with me and then like, after a while, you become _you _again and chicken out!"

"Who said anything about chickening out?" He defended himself.

"Umm, like, you did. Just now," I retaliated.

"_No, _no I didn't."

"Like, yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"YES, you did."

"Alright, alright! What we're doing is right. Making Spinelli jealous is right, OK? Just keep your hair on!" Gus surrendered. I knew he couldn't keep up with my amazing will power.

"Good boy," I said, smiling. After all, I do love like, getting my own way. "Now come on, we have to get going if we actually like, want to make it to the party at Lawson's."

He still stood there like a lump. If I can persuade my Daddy to like, take me to Paris during the middle of the school year, then I can like, totally get the likes of Gus Griswald to come with me to a dumb party.

"You know Gus, if you come with me, you might like, get some lip action with me," I said, even though I was like, totally repulsed by the idea of kissing Gus Griswald. It seems to have worked though as he held my hand and like, let me lead him to Lawson's party.

Have I mentioned that I like, love getting my way?

TJ's POV:

"C-C-Come on guys, I'm f-f-f-freezing out here!" Gretchen chattered for the fifth time now. I ignored her though, and continued to glare at Spinelli – I was not leaving to go and get changed until she told me exactly what was going on.

"Yeah, come on man. I h-hate to say it, but I have to agree with Gretch on that one. C-Can we just all go back to your place, forget about this, order p-pizza and watch a movie?" Vince interjected. I chose to ignore him too. I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere.

"Yeah," Agreed Mikey. "You know w-what; we can even have extra slices each now that G-Gus has gone off with Ashley A."

Spinelli smiled but it was gone as soon as it came. "Yeah, Teej. It's n-nothing really anyway. Gus was just being Gus," Spinelli tried to negotiate. I stood there; contemplating what she'd said... should I go on about it? Or should I just leave it and confront her about it later?

"Fine," I reluctantly gave in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spinelli breathe a sigh of relief. I was NOT going to let this go anytime soon, maybe when Spinelli and I are walking to school. Yeah, that's a good idea.

"Good. Can we go back to your place man, it's freezing out here," Vince agreed.

"Can we order pizza? With extra cheese all melt-y and nice and just the way everyone likes it?" Mikey asked.

"Sure," I said, grinning. "Just let me get changed first."

I walked to the locker room first, quickly got changed and stuffed my kit inside my gym bag. With that, I walked out and the gang and I walked back to the guys. Not much after, we walked back to my place, pizza already on my mind. But why was there this really uneasy feeling when I think of Ashley A and Gus?

Ashley A and _Gus_? I must be going mental... Really mental.


End file.
